Give Your Heart A Break
by MiraBlack12
Summary: As lembranças de Remus Lupin em seu leito de morte. "The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love"


— Sectumsempra — foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes de cair junto aos destroços do que um dia foi o castelo de Hogwarts.

Eu estava muito ferido, e não tinha nenhuma chance de me salvar, Tonks havia partido há alguns minutos atrás, e eu ainda não tinha me recuperado do choque, não sei muito bem porque, mas me pus a lembrar dos nossos momentos felizes, me lembrei de quando me declarei para ela, lembrei-me do nosso casamento, e do nascimento do Teddy, e de como eu fiquei feliz em saber que ele não era um lobisomem, que ele não carregava a mesma maldição que eu, pensei o que seria dele agora que nós não estaríamos mais aqui, mas acho que Andrômeda e Harry cuidaram bem dele, e no meio da minha preocupação, eu fui invadido por uma sensação de angustia e as lembranças de quando as sombras quase acabaram com a minha luz, vieram à tona em minha mente.

Maris Messy, a garota baixa, com olhos verdes, dona de uma personalidade forte.

Me lembrei de como nos conhecemos, e da primeira vez que eu a vi, estávamos no 5º ano, e ela tinha acabado de chegar de Beauxbatons, estava sentada no banquinho quando o chapéu anunciou Gryffindor, e ela veio correndo em direção a nossa mesa e se sentou ao meu lado, desde então viramos amigos.

Mas essa imagem se desfez e deu lugar a um flash de uma de nossas brigas no ano seguinte.

— Que merda, Remus, eu já disse que não me importo. — gritava ela.

— Mas eu me importo. — respondi frio.

— E eu te amo! — Lembro de como isso me deixou estupefato por alguns segundos, enquanto eu reunia todas as minhas forças para responder, o mais indiferente possível.

— Isso não é o suficiente.

— Por que você sempre estraga tudo? — indagou ela antes de sair correndo pelo corredor.

E de novo a lembrança se foi, e deu espaço a outra, nessa ela repetia os versos anteriores, porém dessa vez a minha resposta foi diferente, e a lembrança terminou com um beijo, e não com uma garota correndo.

A lembrança seguinte era bem mais feliz, se passava no nosso casamento, ela estava linda, com um vestido branco, com rendas, que a deixava com uma expressão fofa, era uma cerimônia pequena, no quintal da nossa casa, e entre os convidados estavam apenas alguns amigos.

Mas a lembrança mais feliz veio depois com o nascimento de nossa pequena Bia, ela era tão linda, parecia comigo, mas tinha os olhos da mãe, era uma mistura perfeita de nós dois, pena que a felicidade durou pouco, ela era um lobisomem e não resistiu as transformações, morreu alguns meses depois, o que deixou Maris completamente desequilibrada, e foi esse desequilíbrio que a matou.

Culpo-me até hoje por isso, pois se eu tivesse chegado antes, talvez eu pudesse ter impedido, lembro dela sair de casa dizendo que ia ajudar com a segurança de Lily e Harry, já que James havia saído, e foi o que ela fez, os protegeu até o último instante, ela salvou os Potter naquela noite, lembro-me de chegar no esconderijo, e me deparar com a marca negra pairando sobre a casa destruída, não havia mais ninguém lá, exceto Maris, que se encontrava caída em um dos quartos, quando eu cheguei ela ainda estava consciente, e isso foi o suficiente para eu desabar, assim eu ela me viu, deu um sorriso e disse:

— Sabia que você viria.

E com um remorso enorme eu me sentei ao seu lado e coloquei sua cabeça em meu colo, ela estava muito ferida, mas mesmo assim sorria, lembro me de ter lhe abraçado, e pedir pra ela ficar comigo, lembro me de tentar sair correndo pra pedir ajuda, e de ser impedido por ela.

— Remus, por favor não me deixe aqui sozinha, você sabe que não á salvação pra mim, não me deixe morrer sem você.— Aquelas palavras me machucaram profundamente, eu estava perdendo a minha princesa, e não podia fazer nada pra ajuda lá.

— Não posso deixar você partir, não assim.

— Remus, não a nada a se fazer, esta tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver, Lily e Harry estão a salvo, todos nós ficaremos bem. — sussurrou ela.

— Não, não ficará, não sem você aqui, eu te amo Maris, você não pode me deixar.

— Em pensar, que quando eu te conheci você disse que nunca se apaixonaria. — debochou ela em meio a um sorriso.

— Isso não é hora pra brincadeiras Maris, temos que sair daqui, vou te levar para o hospital e você vai ficar bem.

Maris respondeu insolentemente.

— Não é hora pra isso também, quero que você faça uma coisa por mim, me prometa que vai seguir em frente sempre, não importa o que houver, me prometa, Remus. —falou a morena

— Eu prometo.

Mari deu um ultimo sorriso, e disse tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

— Eu também te amo Remus, e por favor, não se esqueça de mim.

Me deixando, ali sozinho, junto ao seu corpo, no que restará do ultimo esconderijo dos Potter, e está foi a minha ultima lembrança, antes de partir também, talvez não fosse algo muito bom de se lembrar, mas no fundo não importava, pois esta noite tudo estava morto, acabado, e já tinha passado.


End file.
